This invention relates to a kite.
Most currently available, low cost kites are unable to fly in stronger winds, say 20 knots or more, without breaking apart or becoming unstable. Generally speaking, it is only the more expensive and complicated kites that are able to fly competently in stronger winds.
There is nevertheless a constant search for a simple, inexpensive and easily constructed kite which can fly in both lighter and stronger winds.